zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Spell nomenclature
The names of each spell actually have a meaning, which derived from the mamodo language. The English terminology of spells is slightly different than the Japanese terminology and some spells in English don't really make sense compared. For example, Pamoon has the spells Farusu and Faruga. In the English dub, Farusu was renamed to Farga for unknown reasons, which is close to Faruga (whose name is unchanged in the English dub). Here is a list of terms and phrases used in mamodo spells. This list may not be completely accurate but they are based on the Japanese terminology. The phrases for each spell type listed here were guessed by the effects of each spell with a recognizable pattern. If there is an error or misunderstanding in the effect of each spell phrase, they should be fixed to be more accurate on what spells with those phrases do. -'Za'- (ザ): This is a stem that means the spell will involve lightning. It is the trademark stem of the Bell family, like Zatch and his twin Zeno. (Examples: Zakeru, Rauzaruku, Zaguruzemu) -'Gi'- (ギ): This is a stem that means the spell will involve ice. (Examples: Gikoru, Sukeipu Gishirudo, Ragikoru Fangu) -'Furizu'- (フリズ): Means the spell will involving freezing. In the English dub, it is called "Freez(u)". (Example: Furizudo) -'Do'- (ド): Means the spell will involve some sort of assist or transformation, usually an armor. (Examples: Doruku, Shudoruk) -'Gura'- (グラ) / -'Rei'- (レイ): This is a stem that means the spell will involve gravity. It is the trademark stem of Brago. His "Reisu" spells usually involve gravity compressed into an attack. While his Gurabirei spells involve a smashing force of gravity. (Examples: Reisu, Gurabirei, Dioga Gurabidon) -'Keru'- (ケル): This is a stem that normally means the spell with involve a type of blast. It will normally cover a wide area. It is one of the first spell one starts off with. In the English Dub, it is often called "Ker". (Examples: Zakeru, Jikeru, Mikeru) -'Amu'- (アム): Perhaps one of the most common stems. It means the spell will involve the arm. In the English Dub, it is called "Arm", "Am", and sometimes its original name "Amu". (Examples: Amuruku, Amu Ra Zoruku, Amu Guranaguru) -'Animu'- (アニム): Means the spell will involve the animation of inanimate objects. It is the trademark stem of Biburio. (Examples: Animuto, Rigaro Animuku, Birude Animuga) -'Porei'- (ポレイ): Means the spell will involve glue. (Examples: Ganzu Poreid, Poreido, Poreidoruk) -'Ju'- (ジ): Means the spell will involve plants. (Examples: Juron, Raja Jugaro, Jugaro) -'Ze'- (ゼ): Means the spell involves some kind of manipulation, usually involving a weapon that is hidden in the body. (Examples: Zeruku, Zeberu, Zegaru) -'Uigaru'- (ウイガル): Means the spell will involve wind. In the English Dub, it is called "Wigar" or "Ugar". (Examples: Uigaru, Uigaru Fanon) -'Jikiru'- (ジキル): Another stem for wind spells. It is the trademark stem of Hyde. In the English Dub, it is "Jikir". (Examples: Jikiru, Jikiruga, Jikirurei) -'Gura'- (グラ) / -'Guran'- (グラン): Means the spell will involve earth. In the English Dub, it is called "Ground". (Examples: Gurandamu, Gurangarugo, Guranbaison) -'Kurei'- (クレイ): Means the spell will involve clay. In the English Dub, it is called "Clay". (Examples: Kureishiru, Kureido) -'Po'- (ポ): Means the spell will involve transformation or illusion. It is the trademark stem of Kanchomé. (Examples: Poruku, Dika Poruku, Fou Supuporuku) -'Baru'- (バル): Means the spell will involve bones. It's the trademark stem of Souma. (Examples: Barudesu, Amubaruku, Barushirudo) -'Buru'- (ブル): Means the spell will involve cloning or splitting. (Examples: Dima Buruku, Rei Buruku, Koburuku) -'Bira'- (ビラ) / -'Birai' (ビライ) / -'Birei' (ビレイ): Means the spell will involve light or lasers. (Examples: Biraitsu, Ganzu Biraitsu, Daibara Biranga) -'Ga'- (ガ) / -'Garan'- (ガラン): Means the spell will involve metal, usually with spikes. (Examples: Garon, Eijasu Garon, Gigano Garanzu) -'De'- (デ):It involves the limbs of a dragon eel. It's a trademark of Gelios. (Examples: Degaruk, Garuderuk, Gigano Dioderuk) -'Mo'- (モ): Means the spell will involve smoke. It's a trademark of Purio. (Examples; Mokerudo, Mosureido) -'Se'- (セ) / -'Sai'- (サイ): They are the trademark stem of Tia. "Se" usually means a useful shield spell, while "Sai" is an attack or a healing spell. (Examples: Saisu, Ma Seshirudo, Saifojio) -'Mi'- (ミ): Means the spell will involve music. It is the trademark stem of Yopopo. (Examples: Mikeru, Doremikeru) -'Emeru'- (エメル) / -'Emuru'- (エムル) / -'Em'- (エ) / -'Erumu'- (エルム): Means the spell will involve strengthening a part of the body with fire. In the English Dub, it is called "Emr" or "Emur". (Examples: Dioemuru Shudoruku, Emuru Akusu) -'Radomu'- (ラドム) / -'Rado'- (ラド): Means the spell will involve explosions. It is the trademark stem of Zofis. In the English Dub, it is called "Radom". (Examples: Radomu, Teoradomu, Rondo Radomu) -'Desu' (デス): Another explosion stem for Wiseman's spell. (Examples: Unodesuzor, Kirudesuto, Dosuderusu) -'Rigu'- (リグ): Means the spell will involve ropes or chains. It is the trademark stem of Rops. (Examples: Riguron, Dino Rigunoon, Rigurosen) -'Jio'- (ジオ): Usually means the spell will involve healing or protection. In the English dub, it is called often called "Geo" and sometimes "Jio". (Examples: Saifojio, Jioruku, Shin Raifojio) -'Ra'- (ラ): Means the spell will involve some kind of launching. (Examples: Rashield, Zerarusen) -'Joboido'- (ジョボイド): Means the spell will involve acid. It is the the trademark stem of Papipurio. (Examples: Joboido, Gigano Joboido, Dioga Joboido) -'Rakeru'- (ラケル): Means the spell will involve a strong, but slow-moving orb. It is the strademark stem of Zoboron. Its called "Rak" in the English Dub. (Examples: Dogurakeru, Oru Dogurakeru) -'Bauren'- (バウレン): Means the spell will involve the fist. It is the trademark stem of Wonrei. In the English Dub, it is called "Boren". (Examples: Bauren, Ganzu Bauren, Raou Dibauren) -'Zonisu'- (ゾニス): Means the spell will involve cyclone-like lasers. It is the trademark stem of Bari. In the English Dub, it is called "Zonis". (Examples: Zonisu, Garuzonisu, Doruzonis) -'Aku'- (アク): Means the spell will involve water. It is the trademark stem of Penny. (Examples: Akuru, Aku Supureido, Oruda Akuron) -'Nyu'- (ニュ) / -'Nyuru'- (ニュル): Means the spell will involve slime or bubbles. It is the trademark stem of Byonko. (Examples: Gigaroro Nyururuku, Raajia Nyurusen, Gigano Nyushirudo) -'Magune'- (マグネ): Means the spell will involve magnetism. It's the trademark of Maestro. In the English Dub, it is called "Magne". -'Robo'- (ロボ): Means the spell will involve robotics. It is the trademark stem of Koral Q. (Examples: Roboruku, Bizamu Roboruga, Ganjirudo Roburon) -'Naguru'- (ナグル): Means the spell will involve a body enhancement that increases in power, speed, or defense. It is the trademark stem of Ted. In the English Dub, it is called "Nagur". (Examples: Doraguna Naguru, Sekan Naguru, Saazu Naguru) -'Soru'- (ソル): Means the spell will involve the sword. Although used by other mamodo, it is the trademark stem of Arth. It's called Swordo in the English Dub. (Examples: Jyan Ji Sorudo, Barabosu Sorudon, Gyan Bagyamu Sorudon) -'Aborodio'- (アボロヂオ): Means the spell will involve claws. It is the trademark stem of Rein. (Examples: Aborodio, Aagasu Aborodio, Garubadosu Aborodio) -'Ragyuu'- (ラギュウ): Means the spell will involve wings. It is the trademark stem of Rodeaux. In the English Dub, it is called "Ragyu" for some spells. (Examples: Ragyuuru, Ragyuuga, Garuragyuuga) -'Kofaru'- (コファル): Means the spell will involve crystals. It is the trademark stem of Cherish. (Examples: Kofaru, Gou Kofaru, Gare Kofaru) -'Fanon'- (ファノン): Means the spell will involve beasts. It is the trademark stem of Riou. (Examples: Fanon, Aagasu Fanon, Fanon Riou Diou) -'Shido'- (シド) / -'Shidona'- (シドナ): Means the spell will involve shadows. It is the trademark stem of Zaruchimu. (Examples: Ganzu Shidosen, Oruda Shidona, Shidona Sorudo) -'Gazu'- (ガズ): Means the spell will involve axe blades. It is the trademark stem of Buzarai. (Examples: Gazuron, Gazushirudo, Raajia Gazun) -'Akusu'- (アクス): Means the spell will involve an axe. It is the trademark stem of Hougan. Phonetically, Akusu is "Ax"/"Axe" in English. (Examples: Emuru Akusu, Gigano Emuru Akusu) -'Ginisu'- (ギニス): Means the spell will involve light or lasers. It is the trademark stem of Keith. In the English Dub, it is called "Ginis" '''for some spells. (Examples: Ganzu Ginisu, Amu Garuginisu, Doruginisu) -'''Nio- (ニオ): Means the spell will involve transforming the shape of the body. It is the trademark stem of Riya. (Examples: Garubanio, Ganzu Niosen, Raajia Shirunio) -'Gadyuu'- (ガヂュウ): Means the spell will involve fire. It is the trademark stem of Fango. In the English Dub, it is called "Gadyu". (Examples: Gadyuusen, Rondo Gadyuu, Dio Gadyuuga) -'Fai'- (ファイ): A stem that involves fire or lava. It's the trademark stem of Grisor. (Example: Faigar, Dino Faigar, Gigano Faidoruk) -'Maguma'- (マグマ): Means the spell will involve magma. It is the trademark stem of Grisor. In the English Dub, it is called "Magma". (Examples: Maguma Kasukeedo, Maguma Garan) -'Fu'- (フ): Another stem of fire. (Examples: Fureido) -'Basuka'- (バスカ): Means the spell will involve using the armor one is wearing. It is the trademark stem of Gyaron. (Examples: Amu Basukarugu, Rei Basukarugu, Emarion Basukaado) -'Guno'- (グノ): Means the spell will involve snakes. It is the trademark stem of Jedun. (Examples: Gunobion, Baagasu Gunobion, Bobi Gunobiguru) -'Buroa'- (ブロア): Means the spell will involve a blast from a dragons mouth that may involve heat. It is the trademark stem of Ashuron. (Examples: Teoburoa, Dioga Buroa, Ganzu Buroa) -'Supu'- (スプ): Means that the spell negates other spells. It is the trademark stem of Clear Note. (Examples: Supurifo, Ba Supurifo, Kuea Supurifo) '-Shiza-' (シザ): Means the spell will involve scissors or shears. (Examples: Shizaruku, Amu Shizarugu, Shidona Di Shizaruku) -'Radisu'- (ラヂス): Means that the spell will involve weakening or annihilation. It is the trademark offense of Clear Note. (Examples: Radisu, Raajia Radisu, Ranzu Radisu) -'Dioborosu'- (ヂオボロス): Means that the spell will involve dimensions. It is the trademark stem of Goomu. (Examples: Dioborosu, Bakureido Dioborosu, Uii Muu Uoo Jingamaru Dioborosu) -'Dezuru'- (デズル) / -'Dezu'- (デズ): Means the spell will involve sand. It is the trademark stem of Ibaris. In the English Dub, it is called "Dezur". (Examples: Dezuruga, Gigano Dezuru) -'Bogi'- (ボギ): Another laser stem. (Examples: Bogiruga, Gigano Bogiruga) -'Rozu'- (ロズ) / -'Rōzu'- (ローズ): Means the spell will involve roses. It is the trade mark stem of Kalura. (Examples: Oru Rozuruga, Bazu Agurozesu) -'Neshi'- (ネシ) / Neshiru- (ネシル) / -'Ne'- (ネ): Another stem meaning laser or energy. It's the trademark stem of Alm. (Examples: Neshiru/Neshir, Neshiruga, Ganjasu Neshiruga) -'Maguru'- (マグル): Means the spell will involve the letter "V". It is the trademark stem of Victoream. In the English Dub, it is called "Magur". (Examples: Maguruga, Maguru Yoyo, Chaguru) -'Mi'- (ミ) / -'Migu'- (ミグ): Means the spell will involve moons. It is the trademark stem of Laila. In the English Dub, it is called "Mig". (Examples: Miguron, Mishirudo, Miberuna Ma Miguron) -'Begiru'- (ベギル): Means the spell will involve missiles or bombs. It is the trademark stem of Dalmos. It is called "Begir" in the "English Dub" (Examples: Begirusen, Kiroro Amubegiru, Begirubao) -'Fure'- (フレ): Yet another laser and energy stem. It is only used by Bamu. (Examples: Oru Fureiga, Ganjasu Farufurei) -'Erudo'- (エルド): Means the spell will involve a staff. It is the trademark stem of Tsao-Lon. (Examples: Erudo, Gou Erudo, Ganzu Erudo) -'Ryuu'- (リュウ): Means the spell will involve ghosts or spirits. It is the trademark stem of Belugim E.O. In the English Dub, it is called "Ryu" (Examples: Gigano Ryuusu, Erumu Ryuuga, Ryuuzureedo Kiroro) -'Faru'- (ファル): Means the spell will involve stars. It is the trademark stem of Pamoon. In the English Dub, it is called, "Far". (Examples: Faruga, Ekuseresu Faruga, Orugo Faruzeruku) -'Zemoruku'- (ゼモルク): Means the spell will involve turning armor into weapons. It is the trademark stem of Demolt. In the English Dub, it is called "Zemoruk". (Examples: Zemoruku, Ragianto Ji Zemoruku, Dioemuru Zemoruku). Baou- (バオウ): This is a prefix that is unique to Zatch Bell. It was given to him by his father, the winner of the mamodo fight a thousand years ago, Dauwan Bell. "Baou" (or "Bao" in the English dub) spells usually involve a dragon and are of an incredibly high power, specifically an electrical dragon. (Examples: Baou Zakeruga, Baou Kurou Disugurugu) Ganzu- (ガンズ) / Ganreizu- (ガンレイズ): "Ganzu", and the less common "Ganreizu" mean that the spell will be used in a rapid fashion. In the English Dub, it is sometimes called "Ganz" (Examples: Ganzu Garon, Ganzu Zegaru,Ganzu Boren, and Ganreizu Zakeru) Ekuseresu- (エクセレス): Ekuseresu, called "Excelles" in the English Dub, is a rare prefix that usually involves gathering into some form of an arrow or an "X"-Shaped blast. (Examples: Ekuseresu Zakeruga, Ekuseresu Faruga) Raajia- (ラアジア): Raajia, called "Raja" in the English Dub, it means that the spell will be large or will have a wide area. (Examples: Raajia Jugaro, Raajia Furizudo, Raajia Zerusen) Kuea- (クエア): Kuea is a rare prefix that means that the spell utilizes rectangular, plate-like walls (Examples: Kueaborotsu Gurabirei, Kuea Supurifo) Oru- (オル): Oru, sometimes called "Or" in the English Dub, is a prefix meaning that the spell can be controlled by its mamodo. One can assume that it is an acronym for OpeRational. Oruda-''' in particular seems to refer to user-controllabl tendril or tentacle attacks. (Examples: Oru Dogurakeru, Oru Uigaru, Oruda Akuron. and Oru Zonis.) '''Redo- (レド): Redo is a prefix that is seemingly unique to Wonrei. It means that the spell will involve the legs. (Examples: Redoruku, Gou Redoruku, Dio Redoruku) Garu- (ガル): Garu is a prefix meaning that the Mamono will execute a spinning-like attack. The way that he or she actually attacks varies. (Examples: Garu Redoruku, Garuzonisu, Garu Yuruk, and Go Garuginis) Doru- (ドル): Doru is a rare prefix meaning that the spell will around the mamodo performing a drill attack. This seems to be a favorite of Vincent Bari and Keith. (Examples: Doruzonisu, Digaru Doruzonisu, Doruginisu) Boru- (ボル): Boru is a rare prefix meaning that the spell will create an afterimage or a hologram. (Examples: Boruku, Borusen) Aagasu- (アーガス) / : Aagasu is a prefix that means that the spell will create a dome-like shield around the user, potentially speffically out of teeth or other interlocking pieces. (Examples: Aagasu Aborodio, Aagasu Fanon) Baagasu- (バーガス) Bagasu or Baagasu is a prefix that means the spell will be composed of tendril-like projectiles that will strike from a distance. It is called Vargas-''' in the English manga. (Examples: Bagasu Fanon, Baagasu Ginisugan, Baagasu Gunobion) '''Barudo- (バルド): Barudo is a rare prefix meaning that the spell will involve an attack from the body. (Examples: Barudo Gazuron, Barudo Forusu) Rioru- (リオル): Rioru is a rare prefix meaning that the spell will involve attacking two opponents at the same time. It is usually called "Rior" in the English Dub. (Example: Rior Reis) Chaajiru- (チャージル): Chaajiru is a rare prefix that means the spell is conditional and means that it must be charged in some way. Chaajiru is always its own word in a spell. In the English Dub, it is called "Chajiru". (Examples: Chaajiru Saifodon, Chaajiru Seshirudon, Chaaguru Imisudon) Rondo- (ロンド): This prefix means the spell will be in the form of a whip. It's called "Rond" in English Dub. (Rond Radom/Rondo Radomu, Rondo Gadyuu) Ranzu- (ランズ): A prefix that means the spell with take the shape of a lance. (Examples: Ranzu Radisu, Gir Ranzu Radis) Uru- (ウル): A prefix the means that the mamodo or their spell will gain an increase in speed. In the English Dub, this is usually called "Yuru" (Examples: Uruku, Garu Uruku) Ami- (アミ): A prefix that means the spell will be a net/web-like trap. (Examples:Amireido) Oruga- (オルガ): A prefix that means the attack will shoot forward in a spiral. (Examples: Oruga Radom, Oruga Reis) Ganjasu-''' (ガンジャス): A prefix that means the spell will cause erupting beams or blasts from the ground below the enemy. Called 'Ganjes-' in the english dub (Examples: Ganjasu Barufurei, Ganjasu Neshiruga) '''Kiro- (キロ), Kiroro- (キロロ), Giro- (ギロ): Means the spell with blades or arrow-like spears. (Examples: Akur Kiro, Kiroro Am Begir) Dima- (ヂマ): Means the spell will involve multi directional attacks. (Example: Dima Buruk, Dima Gunobion) Gyan- (ギャン):Means the spell will equip a weapon. (Example: Gyan Basukado, Gyan Bagyam Sorudon) Fei- (フェイ): Means the spell with involve flight. (Examples: Fei Farug, Fei Ganzu Birerugo, Shin Feiuruku) Ko- (コ): Means the spell will involve a tiny version of the mamodo. (Examples: Koburuk, Koporuk) Dorago- (ドラゴ): Means the spell will be draconic. Dorago is phonetically "Drago" for dragon. (Examples: Dishirudo Doragoruku, Shin Doragonosu Buroa Rin- (リン): Means the spell will be in a ring formation. (Examples: Rin Fureido) -'Shirudo' (シルド) / -'Shiru' (シル) / -'Shi' (シ): A spell ending in Shirudo or Shiru (Shield in the English Dub) means that the spell will be a defensive spell, usually a shield or barrier. (Examples: Rashirudo, Ma Seshirudo, Gishirudo)Creator FAQ in the Origins tab on the official American website. -'Ron' (ロン): A suffix usually meaning the spell will be in a straight line or a spell that involves stretching something. (Examples: Juron, Garon, Amuron) -'Ruga' (ルガ): A suffix meaning that the spell will be a concentrated beam attack. Called "Ga" in English Dub. (Examples: Zakeruga, Oruga Reisu, Zegaruga, and Jikirga) -'Ruku' (ルク) / Rugu (ルグ): A suffix meaning that the body will be enhanced, altered, or transformed in ways such as strength, speed, and/or overall apperance. Called "Ruk" in English Dub. (Examples: Rauzaruku, Poruku, Shudoruku, Zeruku, Uruku, and Orugo Farzeruku) -'Rusen' (ルセン) / -'Sen' (セン): A suffix meaning that some kind of projectile will be fired. (Examples: Dorusen, Zerusen, Guransen) -'Don' (ドン): A suffix meaning that spell will be very large. (Examples: Dioga Gurabidon, Chaajiru Saifodon, Dioga Farisudon) -'Reido' (レイド): A suffix meaning that something will come out of the user's mouth. This is common among Papipurio's spells and Bago's spells. (Examples: Dareido, Poreido, Fureido) -'Do' (ド): A suffix meaning the spell will hinder one's movement. It's called "Dor" in the English Dub. (Examples: Jikerudo/Jikerdor, Claydo, Freezudo) -'Jio' (ジオ): A suffix meaning that the spell with affect condition of health. (Saifojio, Dioga Gorgojio) -'Bao' (バオ): A suffix meaning the spell with have explosive effects. (Groundbao, Begirbao) -'Yoyo' (ヨヨ) / -'Yo-yo': A suffix meaning the spell will involve yo-yos, commonly transforming arms into yo-yos. (Examples: Ryuusu Yo-yo, Maguru Yoyo) -'Kurou' (クロウ) / -'Rouku' (ロウク): Involving claws to appear on a mamodo's hands. In the English Dub, it is called "Kuro" and "Rouk" respectively. Kurou is phonetically "Claw." (Examples: Aku Rouk, Baou Kurou Disugurugu, Digaru Kurou) -'Guru' (グル): A suffix meaning the spell that stores energy. Called "Gur" in the English Dub. (Examples: Chaaguru/Chagur, Zaguruzemu/Zagurzem, Dragner Nagur) -'Barusuruku' (バルスルク): A rare, but frightening suffix. When one hears this suffix, he or she can expect to see a monstrous transformation. Phonetically, this spell stem sounds like "berserk". (Examples: Girufadomu Barusuruku, Girugadomu Barusuruku) -'Disugurugu' (ヂスグルグ): Similar to the "Oru-" prefix. This suffix means that the Mamono will create something very large that he or she will control with his or her own power. Note that as all spells with this suffix are Dragonic in nature, it may additionally/alternatively means something related to that. (Examples: Baou Kurou Disugurugu, Agio Disugurugu, Teiru Disugurugu) -'Garugo' (ガルゴ): A suffix meaning the spell will involve spikes coming out of the ground. (Examples: Gikor Garugo) Spells go up and down on a classification level and these are mostly placed before the rest of the spell name. Usually a spell of a certain level will begin with said level. This chart will show the levels from lowest to highest. Gou (ゴウ): The first level up of a spell; an enhanced version of a regular spell. In the English Dub, this is called "Go. (Examples: Gou Bauren, Gou Kofaru, Gou Zorushirudo) Dino (ディノ) : The size of a spell is further increased. (Examples: Dino Rigunoon), Dino Faigaru) Raajia (ラージア) / Rajia (ラジア): Spell has a wide area of effect. In the English Dub, this is called "Raja". (Examples: Raajia Zakeru, Raajia Zerusen, Raajia Nyurusen) Teo- (テオ): Spell gains an increase in destructive power, mostly in the form of a large blast. This class is usually used as a prefix. (Examples: Teozaker, Teoradom, Teoradis) Ma (マ): This class can range from different types depending on the mamodo. Its power is capable of rivaling that of a Gigano class. (Example: Ma Seshield) Gigano (ギガノ): The third most powerful class of spells in which they are larger in size and possesses incredible speed and power. (Examples: Gigano Reisu, Gigano Radomu, Gigano Garanzu) Dioga (ヂオガ): The second most powerful class of spells. Basically a more powerful version of the aspects of Gigano. (Examples: Dioga Gurabidon, Dioga Kofarudon, Dioga Ginisudon) Shin (シン): The most powerful class of spells. Every aspect of a spell are increased exponentially. (Examples: Shin Beruwan Baou Zakeruga. Shin Poruku, Shin Suou Giakuru) Rauzaruk.gif|An example of a '-ruku' type spell: Zatch's Rauzaruku. Zeruk.gif|An example of a '-ruku' type spell: Kolulu's Zeruku. Garuzonis.gif|An example of a Garu-''' type spell: Bari's Garuzonis. Garuk.gif|An example of a 'Garu-' type spell: Zabas' Garu Yuruku Rei Buruk.gif|An example of a '''-buruku type spell: Robnos' Ried Buruku. Kopuruk.png|An example of a '-buruku' type spell: Kido's Koburuku. Uruku.png|An example of a Uru-''' type spell: Fein's Uruku. Uru Sorudo.png|An example of a 'Uru-' type spell: Arth's Urusworto. Zakeruga.gif|An example of a '''-ruga type spell: Zatch's Zakeruga. Jikirga 2.gif|An example of a '-ruga' type spell: Hyde's Jikiruga. Ganzu Boren.gif|An exaple of a Ganzu-''' type spell: Wonrei's Ganzu Boren. Ganzu Biraitsu.gif|An exaple of a 'Ganzu-' type spell: Erujo's Ganzu Biraitsu. Go Boren.gif|An example of a 'Gou-' class spell: Wonrei's Gou Boren. Go Shudoruk.gif|An example of a 'Gou-' class spell: Ponygon's Gou Shudoruku. Saifojio.png|An example of a '''-jio type spell: Tia's Saifojio. Jioruku2.png|An example of a 'Jio-' type spell: Danny's Jioruku. Teoburoa.jpg|An example of a 'Teo-' class: Ashuron's Teoburoa. Teo.jpg|An example of a 'Teo-' class spell: Clear Note's Teoradisu. References Category:Content Category:Information Category:List